


Road out of Hell

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bella Swan Bashing, Creature Inheritance, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Half-Elves, Half-Vampires, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hermione Granger Bashing, Homophobia, James Potter Bashing, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Musician Harry, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin Neville Longbottom, Slytherin Ron Weasley, Weasley Bashing, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 02:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16296890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: 13 years ago Harrison Potter was stolen away8 years ago he was taken back.7 years ago he found he had another family.4 years ago he watched a classmate die2 years ago he came to his creature inheritance.1 year ago he won the war for the light.Now he's gone, disappeared away from magical Britain leaving many in a mad search to find him, to find the boy that saved them all, to find the boy who could become the next dark lord.But he has other plans."Being a dark lord would be boring, I mean Voldermort just sat on his throne all the time!"





	Road out of Hell

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to J.K.Rowling and Stephenie Meyer
> 
> Harry, Neville and Ron are 18  
> He has a twin - Gabe  
> James is alive but Lily is dead, Jame sent Harry to live with the Dursleys

"Being a dark lord would be boring, I mean Voldermort just sat on his throne all the time!"

Ron Weasley roared with laughter, his now deep, manly chuckle echoed from the back of the black Jaguar F-Type. His red hair spiked up, a long with scar visibly running down his neck, blue eyes alight with humour but the hardened glare of a soldier never left. The former Slytherin had the chess piece of a knight tattooed onto his forearm, seen easily as the muscular lad had his sleeves rolled up. He wore casual jeans and a t-shirt with a light brown leather jacket. On his feet were some converse trainers.

Neville 'Nick' Potter rolled his ocean blue eyes, brown hair gelled into a quiff, a large smile on his face sat in the front passenger seat. Like the red head, he was also muscular, wearing dark jeans and a top that revealed his six pack beneath his own brown leather jacket that was however much darker. The scars he held had mostly been healed, but some were still visible, including the three jagged claw lines down his cheek from his fight with Fenrir Greyback. Only one came out alive. 

Pulling the car to a stop was Harrison 'Harry' Potter. His emerald eyes were vivid and haunted and his silky black hair fell halfway down his neck. He was much paler, almost white, and his ears were rather pointy. Unlike the other two he had some muscle but was much leaner, preferring speed and agility over strength. His own leather jacket with thinner, black and had a hood, beneath it he wore a long sleeved emerald shirt, hiding his scars, and black skinny jeans that were ripped at the knee. The only visible scars was the lightning bolt on his forehead, although that was fading away slowly, and the words carved into his hand - Your the reason they're dead.

He stopped the car just before the invisible boarder that separated The Quileute tribe and The Cullens.

"We'll stop by as soon as possible, or arrange a meeting place somewhere safer, we'll call you tonight, good luck"

Neville spoke softly, stepping out of the car and pulling the red head into a strong hug, that he returned.

"Jake won't stop me from seeing you, but the pack might, all's they know is that Jake imprinted, they no nothing about Lycanthropy, it would be too dangerous to risk the treaty first"

Ron sighed, pulling back and turning to the dark haired boy.

"There's a cafe right on the border of both sides, it would be equal territory, we could meet there, its ironically called Myths cafe"

The smaller boy hugged him tightly, the words coming out muffled but they all heard.

"I'm Sorry you have to do this alone"

Ron smiled gently

"I've talked to Jake over the phone loads - once i figured how to use it - I shall be fine"

They pulled apart and the red head stepped over the line with a smile.

"Talk tonight, yeah?"

"Of course!"

"Definitely!"

He turned and walked down the road, not getting far before a motorbike came into view, coming to a halt in front to the lad. Jacob Black jumped down, shirtless as usual and without a helmet, his eyes on his imprinted, a smile lighting up his face. He walked forwards, grabbing on hand and putting his other up the Ron's cheek, leaning in and kissing him gently. They were the same height. Pulling back grinning Jacob nodded to the other two wizards, the only one in the pack knowing about them, their magic and Ron's condition. The tow brothers smiled watching the motorcycle disappear with their brother in all but blood around the corner.  

"Time for school"

Neville sighed and the two slid back into the car, heading off to Forks High School. Their first day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Many heads turned as a Jaguar F-Type rolled into the car park, windows tinted to keep the occupants hidden. Emmett Cullen whistled under his breath, getting an eye roll from his wife and a laugh from Alice. At that moment Edward's Volvo made an entrance, sliding into the space beside his adopted siblings and joining them in watching the expensive car. 

"I can't feel their emotions"

Jasper muttered, an arm around Alice's waist.

"You don't think......"

Rosalie trailed off as the front passenger door opened and a tall, handsome boy stepped out. He glance around as if expecting to be attacked before hoisting a bag onto his shoulder and shutting the door. His blue eyes met theirs almost immediately, they watched his shoulders stiffen slightly and recognition flit across his face before breaking eye contact as the drivers door opened. Edward took in an unnecessary sharp breath, with no need to actually breathe this caused his siblings to turn to his in concern. But his eyes were frozen on the smaller of the two, whose hood was up. They could just see a pair of vivid emerald eyes before the figure ducked his head, bag over one shoulder, and made his way inside, the taller boy falling into step next to him.

"Edward?"

Jasper placed a hand on his shoulder, the vampire jerked back to reality, eyes wide. 

"It was him, it was Harry!"

The exclamation was low enough nobody else could hear, but his siblings eyes went wide. 

"Are you sure?"

Emmett asked lowly, remembering how heartbroken his family were the last time they saw him. 

"Positive"

Edward replied, starting forwards towards the school. Alice caught his arm, eyes glazing over momentarily, Jasper's eyes flitting between his wife and brother. 

"Don't try to talk to him yet, wait until Art"

She grinned chirpily, Edwards raised an eyebrow

"I don't take Art"

Alice's smile, if possible, got even bigger

"Not yet you don't"

She skipped towards the school, Jasper chuckling behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Aah Hello you must be the new boys?"

They nodded.

"I'm Neville Potter, please call me Nick, this is my brother Harrison Potter" (Will be known as Nick from now on)

The teacher smiled warmly at them

"I'm Mr Banner"

He greeted before directing them to the two seats by the window and starting the register.

"What do you have first?"

Nick muttered curiously, pulling out his timetable to compare them.

"English, then Latin, Art and Gym. 4 lesson that are each 90 minutes"

Harry replied quietly, pulling down his hood for the first time, ignoring the stares and whispers. 

"I've got Chemistry, French, English and Gym"

Nick answered the unasked question.

"So we've only got Homeroom and Gym together today"

Harry sighed, running a hand through hair, doing his best to ignore the sighs that girls from the other side of the class emitted.

"I saw the Cullens"

Nick saw the smaller boy tense slightly.

"I know, they are rather hard to miss"

To anybody else his voice was calm and he was completely unaffected. But nick heard the waver in his voice and the flash of emotion that crossed his brothers face. Before he could reply however, the bell rang making them both jump, their hands flew to their waist, but easily concealed it as picking up their bags from the floor. Only a pair of Golden eyes watched them curiously from the back, itching to move forwards and speak to them.

The two parted ways, heading in opposite directions.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello!"

He looked up from his essay to meet fluttering eyes.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, this is Bella Swan and Lauren Mallory, your the new kid right?"

Harry inwardly groaned but complied to answering.

"Yes"

She wasn't faltered by his curt answer.

"What's your name? Are you British? What's it like?"

Lauren was watching him lustfully, Bella looked torn between amusement at her friend and curiosity. The boy in front - Newton? - watched him jealously. 

"Harrison Potter, yes and fine"

He turned back to his essay, inwardly begging them to go away. The girl he was sat next to was watching apologetically. Jessica looked like she was about to say something else before the teacher forced her back to her seat.

"Jessica, the schools resident gossiper and her lackeys, destined to be prostitutes""

He turned his head to the left, lips quirking slightly, meeting brown eyes.

"I-i'm Angela Weber"

She stuttered, blushing in realisation that he heard.

"Y-you won't repeat that will you?"

She asked quietly, pushing her glasses up he nose. 

"No, if I told them, their destiny's would be ruined"

She giggled quietly, pen poised to write.

"I'm Harrison, you can call me Harry if you want"

Angela smiled in surprise before taking the offered hand and shaking it.

"I don't mind answering some questions, until you get people like Lauren practically shoving her boobs in my face"

He exhaled slowly, running a hand down his face. 

"I-i take it you don't s-swing that way"

He looked at her in surprise, she immediately backpedalled

"i-i'm sorry I just assumed-"

To her surprise he smiled, hand coming to rest on her shoulder.

"I'm not mad, just surprised you figured me out so quickly"

He soothed. She calmed before grinning

"My older brother is Gay, the fist time a girl hit on his she shoved her breasts as him, I saw his face afterwards looking disgustedly where she had touched him with them."

Harry chuckled. Jessica and Lauren glared at Angela from across the classroom, Bella just looked bored. The bell rang once more making him jump again, however he grabbed his back, inwardly calming himself, slowly getting used to the noise.

"Your old school not have bells?"

Angela asked as they headed out of the classroom, he shook his head silently, ears ringing.

"What do you have now?"

Harry murmured, she sighed

"Latin"

Harry grinned 

"Same"

She smiled, becoming a very comical tour guide, making comments about certain people as they walked by. They got to Latin class first and took seats next to each other at the back by the window, their teacher - Mrs Morrison - shook her head exasperatedly as the back rows filled up almost instantly. Harry stiffened as a familiar scent washed over him, Alice Cullen plonked down in front of them, smiling but saying nothing. 

"Can I ask something personal?"

They only had ten minutes left, Alice hadn't said a word to either of them, ignoring the conversations.

He hesitated before nodding, knowing he would have to answer her curiosity at some point.

"Why did you come here? A-and I heard you live with a distant relative, where are your parents?"

She spoke quietly, aware many people would love to know, including Lauren who was sat two desks away. Still glaring

 "Myself and my brothers wanted a break, where we lived there was a lot of fighting, even though it is finished now, we wanted to get away. As for my parents, well my mum died when I was little and I'm not on speaking terms with my father, I your wondering, Nick isn't my biological brother, he used to be my best friend, I adopted him into the family"

She looked down careful not to say sorry, she knew he wouldn't want pity. She was rewarded with a slight relieved smile from the taller boy. 

"Umm, whose your other brother? you said plural"

He sighed quietly. 

"I have a biological brother and sister who i'm also not on speaking terms with back in Britain, my other adopted brother lives down in La Push, its complicated" 

Her eyebrows were slowly getting higher up her head. 

"You have a large family"

She murmured, eyes wide. He chuckled shaking his head slightly.

"You haven't counted my Godparent's family, my mentor, my brother -in La Push- and his family, he has six siblings, or my closest friends who I consider family"

Her jaw had reached the floor, she quickly pulled herself together. Out of the corner of his eye Harry knew Alice was listening.

"I used to have another family, funnily enough I was taken from my biological family when I was five and brought to America, I was brought back to them when I was ten."

She gasped

"My other family found me, they didn't take me. The problem is, I don't see my biological family as family, but at the same time I don't have a chance with my other family either-"

He cut off abruptly, irrational fear flooding his body as he realised he'd said to much. He had forgotten Alice was there, for a moment he felt safe, for a moment nothing mattered as he talked to his kind new friend that was a lot like Cedric - one of his best friends he left behind. 

"I-I Should go"

He muttered, in one fluid movement had everything packed and hurried from the classroom just as the bell went. 

A pair of brown and a pair of Golden eyes stared after him in confusion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shit! Shit! Shit!

He ran a hand through his hair panicking, pacing up and down behind the building, avoiding the eyes of everyone on lunch.

"Calm down, calm down and talk to me. What did you tell her?"

Nick asked gently, grabbing his arms and forcing him still.

"T-that you are my adopted brother, that I don't get on with my biological family, that from ages 5-10 I lived in America, that I missed my old family!"

He scrubbed his hands across his face, panic washing over him like tidal waves.

"Alice was there! She heard everything!"

Nick held his face, forcing him to look at his brother

"It will be okay, I'm not angry, just breathe, calm down"

He took three ragged breaths before slumping his shoulders, the panic leaving him, Nick pressed his forehead against the smaller boy's.

"It will be okay"

He repeated firmly, pulling Harry to his chest. 

"One day i'll believe you"

Came the muffled reply as a kiss was pressed to the top of his head. They had ten minutes before the bell would ring, they sat down on the steps, the rain not bothering them in the slightest and pulled out their own lunches. Nick's was almost normal, consisting of a sandwich, drink and an apple. However, the drink whilst looking like juice, was actually a potion to control his Veela Allure. Nick came to his inheritance when he hit 15, the usual time, he is part Veela, which is quite rare for males, but that also makes his allure a lot stronger than most veela's. Harry however had two things, two drinks. One made him look more human, it overrode his creature side, the other was blood. 

"Lets go"

Harry murmured, downing the last of his 'food' just as the bell rang. 

"See you in Gym"

Nick sighed before hurrying off to English.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He sketched slowly, Angela sat in front of him, the seat next to him empty, this teacher insisted on a seating plan. The quiet girl had accepted his apologies for running off and apologised herself for asking so many questions. They were told to draw how they saw themselves, most people were drawing quite literally what they saw in the mirror or what they would like to be. He began to draw something different. 

He sketched a road, a path leading through a plain empty desert, at least on one side. On the other it was a mess, everything cluttered into one giant mass of objects and thoughts. There was no destination, no ending to the path. The seat next to his was pulled back, he jerked in surprise, having been lost in his own world when a slender body dropped down next to him. He froze, body tensing, eyes staring at one point on the paper, determinedly not looking at the figure.

"Hello"

The familiar musical voice echoed into his ears. His Elvin side whimpered inwardly, his Vampire side became protective. But it was the human in his that spoke.

"Hello"

The greeting passed his lips before he could stop it, quiet, almost impossible to hear. Yet being a Vampire himself, Edward Cullen had no problem hearing.

"Harry"

He couldn't help it. He looked up, meeting beautiful eyes and a perfect face. 

"Edward"

Emerald eyes tore themselves away from the boy, turning back to the paper, yet he mad no move to draw, his hand shaking slightly.

"I would like to talk to you"

He stayed silent, not trusting himself to speak.

"Please"

"Okay"

He croaked, closing his eyes, taking in a deep breath. 

The Vampire shifted, moving slightly closer. 

"In the woods after school"

He received a short nod. A smile crept up on the handsome boy's, one that left many girls in the class dazzled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mike Newton's team were loosing, badly. And he was pissed. Watching the newbie leaning against the wall doing nothing. As the coach called for half time he spun round and stalked up to the boy, most of his team followed looking equally pissed. 

"What's going on man? Why aren't you helping?"

He tried to keep his voice as friendly as possible, but the blonde hated loosing. They were playing rugby, which mostly consisted of tackling each other but that was the fun of it.

"It wouldn't be a good idea"

Harrison Potter replied quietly, arms crossed across his chest. He hadn't moved from that position since he walked in. His brother had almost immediately asked to join the schools swim team, the coach looked thrilled and sent him off the the pool.

"What are you afraid of getting tackled or someat?" 

Tyler Crowley sneered, voicing everyone's thoughts. the other team was watching curiously, including the Cullen's.

"No"

Mike was getting fed up now.

"Then join in! Your making us loose dude"

Potter exhaled slowly and pushed away from the wall, uncrossing his arms as the coach blew his whistle. The other team were too busy gaping to react as he darted forwards, snatched the ball and ran to the other side. They were staring at the jagged scars running down his forearms and the thinner scars on the back of his legs making them look as though they had been whipped. 

"Done"

He snapped jogging back and shoving the ball against Tyler's chest before walking away. Tyler jerked rubbing his chest where the ball hit fuming, glancing at some of the girls love-stuck faces made him even angrier.

"Oi! Freak!"

Tyler's yell made everyone jump, jolting them from their stupor. Potter froze, hands slowly curling into fists. Mike took a step forward and placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, he shook it off.

"Yeah I'm talking to you! Think your hard do you? Showing off your scars as if they're from some war even though we all know that's where you failed to die you freak!" 

He hissed stalking towards the smaller lad. The door opened and the swim team walked in, pausing in shock. 

"You know nothing about me Crowley"

Potter snapped, voice quiet, sending shivers down others spines. The Cullen's stood, watching apprehensive, Nick started towards the two.

"I know your a Freak!"

Tyler shoved Potter in the chest, he stepped backwards slightly but Tyler made no effect on the lad.

Tyler drew his fist back and tried to punch him when Potters hand snapped up and caught Tyler's fist, in one fluid move, he twisted back his wrist and kicked the boys legs from beneath him. Tyler hit the floor like a sack of potatoes. Yet he lept up almost instantly. But before he could make another move, two hands grabbed his collar and slammed him up against the wall, feet leaving the ground.

"Leave him alone you prick!"

Nick snarled before releasing his and walking back to his brother. The bell rang before the coach could say a word and the two boys had disappeared from the room

 

 

 


End file.
